Drenched
by OMGitsSEDDIE
Summary: SEDDIE. CHAPTER FOUR'S UP! R/R, can't think of good summary. NEEDS FIVE REVIEWS PER CHAPTER OR NO UPDATES. Rating will be boosted if I decide to take their relationship further - to the bed? Convince me, or it's just kissing
1. Misunderstandings

**Hi, people! I'm back as TequilaMockingburd! Don't you just love a good pun? XD**

**Anyways, I had finished a science test at school before anyone else and had pulled my notebook to do some homework. This came out instead. CURSE YOU, LUCKY MAGICAL TEST PENCIL! WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME DO MY HOMEWORK IN PIECE?! **

**Whatever. Okay, this is only a oneshot, but if you like it, I'll continue.**

**Presenting...**

**DRENCHED**

*FPOV*

"Freddie, come inside, it's freezing out there! The weatherman predicted rain all through the week, and I don't want you getting hypothermia (Hyperthermia? Which one?!)!"

"Yes, Mom," I said, coming in from the balcony. I didn't really feel like fighting with her today. I'd had enough fighting today.

_**Earlier that day..... *3**__**rd**__** person***_

"No, Sam, you can't mail Freddie to Timbucktu for iCarly!" Carly said with an exasperated sigh.

"C'mon, Carls! Why not?" Sam whined.

"Because he's our tech producer, our _FRIEND_," she pointed out, stressing the word, "and he never did anything to you."

"He handcuffed me to Gibby."

"_NO_, Sam."

"Fine," Sam said, defeated. "Wanna hit Groovy Smoothie later?"

"Sure," Carly said, grabbing her Algebra book from her locker and stuffing it into her bag.

They were at school, chatting by their lockers as they waited for their next class. Sam had a slightly different schedule, so she wouldn't see Freddie until lunch, the period after, but Carly would see him next.

The bell rang, and Carly and Sam walked to their respective classes: Carly, about to spend 45 minutes in Algebra II; Sam, in remedial English. Freddie popped up by the door next to Carly just as the bell rang.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, Freddie. We're heading over to Groovy Smoothie before rehearsal."

"'Kay. Did Sam suggest another way to make my life more miserable?"

"Yeah.... Don't worry, though, I said no. Poor Sam."

"Poor Sam? Carly, have you gone mad?!"

"No, Freddie, it's just that I'm worried about her. Lately, she's been less... What's the word? Samish. She's been quieter lately, and she's suggested less violent things to do to you."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"NO, Freddie. I'm really worried about her. Promise me you'll try to help me find out what's wrong?"

"Fine. At rehearsal. But you're my backup if she tries to attack me."

"Deal. C'mon, the warning bell's ringing."

They walked into the classroom.

***********

"Three Blueberry Blitzes, please."

They sat down with their beverages and began to discuss a few ideas for the show to throw in before rehearsal.

Sam was unusually quiet. She occasionally made the usual Sam-like remarks, but even Freddie noticed the lack of enthusiam.

"Okay, that's it. Even I can't stand to see you like this. Sam, what's wrong?" Freddie ventured.

"Nothing, FredDICK. Stop being such a pussy."

"As if you would know: you barely have one."

"Are you questioning my feminity?"

"Wow. Big word for you. And YES, I am, you tranny."

"What crawled up your pants and died, Fredweird?" she said, looking hurt.

"Your fucked-up attitude is what! You walk around sulking all week, then you ask ME what's wrong? You're seriously fucked up, Sam."

Sam looked like she was about to cry. It was gone in the blink of an eye, and she stormed out of the shop.

*******

*SPOV*

I couldn't go home. I just couldn't.

Now that my dad was back, nothing was the same. I didn't feel like myself anymore, and people were starting to notice.

It started to rain. _Great,_ I thought as I put a newspaper over my head. I walked aimlessly down Main Street, and soon, I found myself near Freddie's house.

_Freddie..._

He cared. He must care if he had the guts to confront me about that. It's a good thing he didn't see the cuts and bruises. When I was little, I learned to keep them hidden under long-sleeved shirts and long pants. Then my dad went to prison, and I was safe. Safe from the abuse. Safe from the molestation. Safe from the fear of my own home. I became a juvenile delinquent, drifting in and out of juvy, never truly fitting in with the real world.

Then, I met Carly and Freddie. Carly helped me get back on track again and be a slightly better person. Freddie was my cute and lovable punching bag, always there when I was frustrated and never fighting back. Even when I was _really_ mean to him. Without them, I probably wouldn't have lived to this day.

I walked towards the subway, aiming to hitch a ride to the trailer park and stay with some of the hoboes who lived nearby. As I walked, I saw someone looking out from the balcony of Carly's apartment building. It was Freddie.

I walked to the apartment complex and went around back: I was _**NOT**_ in the mood to deal with Lewbert.

I took a deep breath and climbed up the fire escape.

**A/N: I was gonna make this a one shot, but I decided to leave you guys in suspense. HAH! NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO REVIEW TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! It's five reviews or bust, people.**

**PEACE + LOVE,**

**Blessing**


	2. Releasing Inhibitions

**Hey, people! It's me, again! I was so overwhelmed by all the reviews and story alerts you gave me: I got a shipload on the first night I posted it, not to mention the next day! I checked the story traffic, and I nearly FAINTED. I don't faint, so imagine how surprised I was. **

**Okay, this chapter came out better than I thought it would. Read and review, and NO, Dimitri, Freddie will not push Sam off the balcony. Jesus.**

**Anyways - Things I forgot last chapter: If you haven't noticed by now, they are WAYYY OOC, and I do not own the characters, Nickelodeon and Viacom do. Thanks to Dan Schneider for creating this, and other, Nick masterpieces.**

**Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

*FPOV*

After my mom went to work, I went back onto the balcony. There was a major downpour outside. I felt sorry for anyone stupid enough to be out in that weather: it was cold, rainy, and dreary.

I stared out at the road, wondering where Sam was. Lately, she was all I thought about. I probably should have been worried about that.

I stared out at the street and thought I saw a flash of her golden hair through the gloom. A glimmer of hope flickered in my heart. Then, the flash disappeared, leaving me saddened and hopeless.

_Great, now I'm seeing things. It's almost as if I'm... No, Freddie. That's impossible. It's _SAM_ we're talking about. Oh, God. I need to stop watching my mother's soap operas._

A few minutes later, I thought I heard someone climb the fire escape. I ignored it and turned around to go inside. Then, a soft, cold, wet hand touched my shoulder.

"Freddie, we need to talk... about us."

I turned around and took a deep breath.

_It's gonna be a long night..._

*SPOV*

He looked suprised, maybe even scared, to see me. He had this strange look in his eyes, one of longing to tell me something, but also not wanting me to know. I sat down, and he followed suit.

I stared at him, waiting for the words to come to mind. I was a mess: my hair was wet and tangled, I was shivering, and my mind was a jumble of emotions.

"Maybe we should go inside. It's cold and rainy, and you're drenched."

I followed him inside, still not saying anything. I'll bet he was wondering why big, bad Sam was a mute.

I sat down on his couch, and he gave me a towel, draping it across my shoulders with his rough, calloused hands.

"Do you want something to drink?" His kindness was killing me.

I nodded my head dumbly, not knowing what to say. When he turned around to turn on the kettle, I checked him out. He wasn't a little kid anymore: he had grown significantly since we were younger. His lean, muscular body made me blush, especially as his shirt rode up while he searched for the right cabinet. His smooth, hairless baby face was creased with worry as he took out some teabags from a cabinet. As he reached to get them, he caught me looking at him. When I blushed and looked away, I realized something.

I was staring at Freddie Benson. I was _**in love with**_ Freddie Benson. This was all so different, so new, to me now. I barely knew what I was dealing with. I could tell him. I could risk our friendship and give it all away. I decided to deal with that when the time came.

I took a deep breath as he came toward me with two steaming coffee mugs. It was time to tell my story.

*FPOV*

"You said we need to talk. So talk."

I tried to break the awkward silence. It worked. Sam took a deep breath, settled back, and turned to me.

"Are you sure you want to listen to what I have to say?"

I realized she was giving me a chance to leave and chicken out. I saw the pained look in her eyes. She didn't want me to leave, and I wasn't gonna take that chance.

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

_*Sam's Story*_

"It all started when I turned four……

_My mom had gone to work, so my dad decided to celebrate my birthday in a... different way._

'_Daddy, where are we going?'_

'_Upstairs, Honey.'_

'_I thought we were gonna go to the zoo! You promised!'_

'_Change of plans, Sweetie. Don't worry, it'll be fun.'_

_He carried me upstairs, and all I could think of was how I wanted to pet the animals at the zoo. My father looked down at me with a strange look in his eyes. I didn't know it then, but I know now that it was lust. A pure, hungry lust that must be satisfied with the screams and cries of little children. _

_All I can remember after that is the pain and the endless screaming. I never forgot the fear that coursed through my veins as he looked at me with that feral grin. I was only four and yet I wanted to commit suicide._

_*******_

"You see, Freddie, I was afraid to tell you because when you saw me, I was always being tough. I was afraid of what would happen if you saw me weaken. I was afraid you'd see me cry.

"Don't try to tell me that you wouldn't care, or some shit like that. I know it would be a shock to see big, bad Sam being a normal person."

*FPOV*

She'd started babbling, but everything she said cut so deeply. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and comfort her, but I didn't want to die that day. I ran my fingers through her hair, and she glared at me. She was fragile and fierce, vulnerable and verocious, all at the same time. It made me want to cry.

"Sam?"

"What could you possibly want?" She didn't say it with any emotion. Her pain took all the bite out of her words.

I turned towards her, and our lips collided.

Her lips were so soft and pink that I wondered how I could have lived without those luscious slices of heaven.

I licked her bottom lip, and she moaned into my mouth. I explored her mouth with my tounge, venturing into the forbidden lands.

Then the doorbell rang, and I rose to answer it.

It was Carly.

_Shit._

"Have you seen...." She looked behind me. "She's here?! Why didn't you call me as soon as you found her?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, Carly? We were kinda in the middle of something..."

"In the middle of what?" She glimpsed the blush on my face.

"Oh.... I'll just leave you be then..." She walked out of my apartment and closed the door behind her.

*CPOV*

_Sam finally told him! It must have been pure bliss after years of silence...._

**Ok, next chap is how Carly met Sam. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, school has been killer lately. Did you guys see the archdiocese of Boston chrism mass? I went with my class, but I fell asleep during the homily! XD Oh well, I tried to stay awake, it was a 40 mminute homily for a 2 hour mass.**

**I'm lowering the minimum review amount due to the overwhelming amount of traffic and reviews from last chapter. **

**Oh, don't be afraid to tell me if there are any mistakes. I like to keep my work legible and mistake-free. ConCrit is welcome!!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PEACE+LOVE,**

**Blessing**

**4/7/09**


	3. It All Started When

She was sitting alone at the lunch table. All the tables surrounding her were empty, too. It's as if no one wanted to get infected by whatever disease the new girl had. Elementary school kids can be so cruel.

I walked over to her table and prepared to get ridiculed for the rest of the school day. No one sits with the new kid on their first day unless they're cool, rich, or both.

She looked up at me as if she couldn't believe that a somewhat sane person was standing near her.

Then, she got angry.

"Gimmie your sandwich."

"What?"

"I want your sandwich. Give it to me."

"You have food; leave me alone!"

"What kind is it?"

"It's _my_ freakin' sandwich, and I'm not sharing, so SHUT UP!"

The cafeteria went silent. Everyone stared at me because of my sudden outburst.

"You're badass, kid. I like you. I'm Samantha. If you're smart, you'll call me Sam."

"I'm Carly."

It was the most unlikely match you'd ever find. She was violent and had been getting arrested since she was in diapers. I was the good girl, not even getting detention once in my life. We were total opposites, but you know what they say: opposites attract.

Sam was always getting in trouble, and I was always bailing her out, but I had a feeling that she never really enjoyed getting in trouble. It was just a ploy to get attention and ignore the pain of the past.

She was a carefree spirit. School never seemed to stress her out as much as it did me: I was always striving to be an A+ student, while she was happy with a D.

She was very sensitive behind closed doors, though. She cried, she laughed, she felt real emotions. She was never really mean unless someone threatened her. Or if it was a cheerleader. Whichever came first.

Then, she met Freddie. I was having a sleepover, and his neurotic, obsessive-compulsive mom finally let him come over alone. We were celebrating Sam's tenth birthday. He walked in and blew me a kiss, like always. Then he saw Sam. He froze for a second and rubbed his eyes as if he thought he was seeing things. Then he walked over.

"Hi, I'm Freddie!" he said, a little too eagerly.

She tensed, and I saw an expression in her face I never saw before. Fear.

The expression changed to one of indifference.

"Why the fuck should I care what your name is? Now be a good little dork and get me some fried chicken."

His face fell. He walked over to the fridge, pulled out a bucket of KFC, and headed to the microwave. His sadness pained me, but I ignored it and went back to painting my toenails.

Later that night, I read her diary. There was only one word: Freddie.

*****

The next day at school, Freddie became Sam's punching bag. Any time she needed to vent, Freddie had happened to wander somewhere near her. When she was happy, she hit him. When she was sad, she hit him. When she was angry, she whipped the poor nerd's ass.

She was trying to hide the fact she liked him with violence, but that just pushed him away from her. Then after they kissed (Sam looked so happy after she came back that I knew something had happened), something must have reawakened in Freddie.

I saw him stare at her way more intensely than he ever stared at me. He was distracted in class. His grades slipped. And the weird thing was he didn't care! The old Freddie would never let his grades slip unless he was mortally ill.

Sure, I was jealous. He was more than a friend or a brother. I loved Freddie, and for a while, he loved me. But I was his childhood crush. He's old enough to see who he really loves.

*FPOV*

Sam left.

She couldn't stay after Carly came in. The awkwardness was overwhelming. Carly had unwittingly ruined our moment of passion.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. _Girly Cow _was on, but I didn't feel like watching it. I couldn't stop thinking about how warm and soft her lips felt on mine. The smell of her skin lingered and drove me insane.

I went upstairs, planning to go to bed early. Tomorrow was Saturday, but my mother was taking me to the Y to go to the Women's Jazzercise class. Then, my phone vibrated. I whipped out my Pearphone and saw I had a text from Sam:

Freddie - meet me in studio 10.

I checked the clock. It was 9:55.

_I wonder what she could want,_ I thought. Then, I got a text from Carly.

Sam needs 2 tlk 2 u, Freddie. Dnt let her dwn. She needs u.

**Ok, this chapter is short: I finished it relatively quickly! Yay, TM's got mad skillzz!!!! Next chap's The Meeting. I think that's it. There's nothing else I can say, eh, eh (Eh, Eh [Nothing Else I Can Say] by Lady GaGa. Good song. I reccomend it). See you next chapter, mah peepz!!! *lol, Imma ghetto girl! I love Black Boston! XD***


	4. True Love Conquers All

I walked into Carly's apartment. She didn't bother locking it anymore except in emergencies. She got sick of Sam breaking the lock. Spencer saw me walk in.

"She's upstairs, kiddo. You guys want some cubed fruit or something?"

"We're fine, Spencer, thanks."

"Good luck, Freddie. You're gonna need it."

*SPOV*

_He's here. I can hear him talking with Spencer._

I walked over to his laptop, the one he used just for iCarly, and looked through his documents, something I used to do just to irk him, only this time I wasn't looking for embarrassing stuff to post on Splashface.

I found a folder marked "S." It was password-locked. It took me a while - and a few random guesses, like mathematical equations and stuff - to hack into the folder.

Two minutes later, I was still trying to figure it out. Then, on a whim, I typed in a random password. It worked.

The password was "Sam."

*FPOV*

I walked up to the elevator and opened the door. I was afraid to talk to Sam, but I knew I had to. Instead of pressing the up button, I just sat on the floor of the elevator, taking deep breaths.

_C'mon, Freddie, you can do this! She loves you, you love her: there's nothing to be afraid of!_

Yet I was still afraid to talk to her.

I pressed the up button. It was time to face the music.

*SPOV*

The folder was full of videos of me, letters to me, and a song he had written for me when we were little.

I wanted to tell him that I knew. I wanted to tell him and show him all the Freddie-related stuff I have on _my _computer.

But he had to come up first.

I waited for Freddie to come up. He was taking a while, and I couldn't hear him anymore.

I was beginning to think he had chickened out and left when I heard the elevator ding.

I turned toward him, laptop in hand.

"I see you found the folder," he said.

"You should have told me! All these years we could have been together... wasted," I said, getting tears in my eyes. It was the second time I had ever cried in my life, and they were all in under twenty-four hours.

He walked towards me. "Sam, I wanted to tell you, but—"

"You were afraid of me."

"I wasn't afraid of _you_, I was afraid of what you'd say…."

"Don't be..." I leaned in.

*FPOV*

She kissed me gently on the lips. I wrapped my arm around her and squeezed her shoulders.

Two minutes later, she fell asleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead and drifted off.

*CPOV*

I sneaked upstairs, being careful not to use the elevator. Tip-toeing, I crept into the studio. I draped a blanket over the lovebirds and went to bed.

It had been quite a day.

**Ok, this could have been a million times better, but my school has tons of projects at the end of the year. I'm thinking of a sequel, and I know I gave this a G-rated, Disneyfied ending--which is double the insult because this is an extremely successful NICK show--**_**but **_**I am gonna post an alternate M-rated ending separately later. When I get to it. Once again, I am extremely busy. Oh, and my classmates and I made up a crackfic during recess--playing that game where you make it up one line at a time--and it's going on FictionPress because I promised them I'd post it.**

**My FictionPress--along with other interesting things, like HAM--is on my profile! Go visit it, and you get a virtual cookie! The kind that destroy your computer! Yay!**

**Thanks for reading, and I will try to get the alternate ending, along with a oneshot and a story called _iLove Switzerland,_ up soon.**

**Seddie loves you, **

**Blessing**


End file.
